Luna moth
by Ranma-reincarnation-of-inuyash
Summary: When Adriens cousin Felix comes to Paris, Hawkmoth wants him to become his apprentice. Is Felix up to the test? Reveal-fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys sorry if I hav not updated my other fanfic in a while but I will no longer be doing "Adrien and chat noir?" But I will update "two teens and their opposites"But while you wait enjoy this new fanfic.**

 **chapter 1: Felix returns**

Adrien was sleeping when he heard a fain knock on the door.

"Come in" he said.

Nathalie came In and reminded him That today was the day that Felix Agreste was returning. He shot up from bed and went to his closet to get dressed.

"Who is this Felix anyway, is he your brother or something," Plagg said.

Adrien sighed and shook his head. He didn't respond because he was in a hurry. He quickly grabbed his cloths and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

 **Gabriel pov**

'Felix was coming back maybe he will be the one I can trust, I should test him to see if he is trust worth enough.' I rushed to my safe to see if my book had anything that would help me with my new project. It was gone my book. My heart was pounding harder than ever.

I looked back to see if I had left it on my desk. " Did someone take it," I asked myself.

'Maybe Adrien took it, this is why I can't trust him,' I walked up the stairs and I headed to Adriens room. "Knock knock," I quietly knocked on the door.

"Adrien are you in there," I asked.

Noise was coming from inside the room. "Coming," he said. He opened the door and he wasn't ready for when we go and pick up my nephew Felix from the subway station.

"Why are you not fully dressed yet we are leaving in 10 minutes," I asked trying not to sound to mean.

Adriens face was covered in sweat. "Well dad I umm... I just got out of the shower a few minutes ago."

I look down to see him in his jeans and his normal black shirt but not his usual white over shirt. His hair was still wet and he was sweating.

"Well finish getting ready we are leaving soon," I told him.

Adrien grew a big smile on his face. I closed the door and I walked away from it. 'He wouldn't have taken my book he is too nice,' I told myself.

 **Adriens pov**

I ran down the stair with my bag and I headed to my fathers office. He was on the phone with someone... I think? I didn't want to pay attention but being as nosy as Plagg I stayed to hear.

"I got this under control nothing bad will happen but are you sure we can trust Felix to do it right," I heard my dad say.

"I'm sure it will work because he acts a lot like you from what you told me," I heard a unrecognizable voice say.

I heard footsteps head this way and I quickly ran next to the stairs and pretended I was just walking down the stairs. My dad was staring at me in a weird until Nathalie broke The silence.

"Mr. Agreste are you ready to go to the subway to pick up your nephew," she asked. My father nodded and we left the house.

We got to the subway station and I ran out the car as fast as I could. Nathalie had come with me while my dad and the gorilla stayed in the car. The subway and a herd of people came out. I walked up to the subway to see if my cousin had arrived. One last person walked out. It was a boy in a dress shirt and a tie is hair was long for a regular boy haircut and he had only one suitcase.

He stared at me and he waved. He had no expression on his face. I smiled and hugged the boy in front of me.

"Hello Adrien happy as usual," Felix said as he took my hand off his body.

Nathalie took us to the car and my dad came out of the car. He stared deeply into Felix's eyes like he was hypnotizing him. He held out his hand and Felix shook his hand.

"Welcome back Felix," my dad said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Felix pov**

We went to my uncles mansion and he showed me what room I would be staying in the he told me to meet me in his office after I put my stuff away.

I put all my clothes in the drawers in the closet and then I put my books in the shelf next to the television in the room. I had washed up and then I went towards my uncles office when my cousin Adrien stopped me.

"You can't go in his office," he looked worried.

"Why not," I asked.

"I invited Him in... Go get ready for dinner Adrien we have something important to talk about," Gabriel had said to his son in a sinister voice.

You could tell he didn't want Adrien hear whatever we where going to talk about.

I sat in the chair at his desk an he sat on the other side of the desk. He pulled out a picture of two teens in costumes.

"Do you know who these two are," he asked me.

"I have no idea sir," I said.

"These are the two superheroes that are suppose to protect Paris from their villain hawkmoth," he said as if he knew all about them.

"But the thing is they always succeed and I can't have that happening," he said.

"Why would you not want them to save Paris," I asked as my face was still expression less.

"I am the villain hawkmoth and I need help trying to get their miraculousess and I feel that you can do the job," he said.

He handed me a bracelet that had a purple jewel.

"This has my most powerful akuma and it will allow you to transform into a villain like my apprentice," he said.

"I will not fail you uncle and I will destroy the two teenagers behind the mask and get their miraculousess," I said.

"There is just one thing," I sat back down and I was ready to hear what he was going to say.

"You are only going to attack when ladybug and chat noir have purified the akuma, if they win, and catch the akuma and try and get their miraculousess. Don't let them get your bracelet or else you lose your powers. If you do not succeed then come back with the akuma and we will try again next time," he said.

I put out my hand and he put out his.

"Deal."


End file.
